crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gogos (1996)
Gogo's= This is the first series of the Gogo's Crazy Bones franchise, released in 1996. It includes many popular characters, and has a total of 60 unique characters to collect in different colors. Checklist Gallery (63) Unopened Originals-Glowies.jpg Gogostarter.jpg|Starter Kit with Sticker Album and Coffin Carry Case Original box.jpg|Original Box 96GogosAltEU.png Crazzyyy.png Mnttwinsthankrip.png IMG_8815.JPG|Spanish & Swedish Gogo's containers FutbolCont.png|Hielocos Coca-Cola Container Crazzyyy2.png|Free Sample Pack (Canada) (62) Unopened Eggy Promos.jpg Sealed sample pack.jpg|Alt. sample pack GogosFreeBeno.jpg|Beano comic issue #2805 that had a free sample of Gogo's with it original gogos checklist.jpg|Original Gogos Checklist (30) Glow Sets 1+2.jpg (32) Black-White.jpg (33) Transparents.jpg (34) Pink-Black.jpg (35) 2 Pinks.jpg (38) Easter-Wedding.jpg (39) July 4th.jpg (40) Halloween.jpg (41) Thanksgiving.jpg (42) Christmas.jpg (01) Original 60 Precious Metal Set.jpg (02) Original 60 Precious Metal Rares.jpg (03) Original 60 Precious Metal Gold Set x2.jpg (04) Original 60 Precious Metal Set x2.png (27) Original Eggies.jpg (28) Original Speedies.jpg IMG_9447.JPG|''Gogo-Fieber'' - German wallpaper Screenshot 2019-12-10 at 3.49.57 PM.png Trivia *This series was retired in 2003 and no more were made. *In Mexico and Brazil, these figures were named Hielocos or Geloucos, respectively, and were given away with Coca-Cola bottles or inside bags of chips. *In Portugal, Matutolas (Frito Lay) also released figures from this series, but with different sculpts. *In Canada, the series was split into Series 1 and Series 2 (which also had Gogo's from what would be known as the Things series). *The Canadian release‘s figures were significantly smaller than the U.S. release. *There was a limited run of packs of Glowies, which only had Glow in the Dark figures. **The Glowies packs were given away with the local newspapers in Cleveland, Ohio. Alternate Names *Crazy Bones Serie(s) 1 (Canada) *Crazy Bones Serie(s) 2 (Canada) *Crazy Bones (Europe) *Gogo's Crazy Bones (U.S.) *Gogo's (U.S.) *Hielocos Coca-Cola (Mexico) *Geloucos Coca-Cola (Brazil) *Matutolas / Porta Gogo's (Portugal) |-| Coca-Cola= In South America during the mid-1990's, the Coca-Cola soft drink company released this series (along with figures from the Things series) that could be purchased by writing down a code found under the bottle cap or lid. They were known as Geloucos (Brazil) and Hielocos (Mexico). These figures were the same as regular Gogo's, but they could only be found in colors such as Jellies, Glowies and Sparkles. They also bear Coca-Cola stamps on their backs instead of Magic Box stamps. Gallery YolaCola.png|Bottle caps which could be sent away to redeem Gogo's Cocacola123.png|Mexican pack (Coca-Cola Hielocos) Ge.jpg|Geloucos pack Gringoartifact2.jpg|Coca-Cola promotion (Brazil) Cocacola rotulo geloucosp (1).jpg|Coca Cola Wrapper for Geloucos Gringoartifact1.jpg|Coca-Cola promotional video tape (Brazil) Geloucos envelope verso p.jpg|Geloucos package (Back) Gringoartifact3.jpg|Coca-Cola promotion (Mexico) mexicanabogx.jpg|Box (Mexico) CAT GELOU 1.jpg|Geloucos/Hielocos Checklist Series 1 (Part 1) CAT GELOU 2.jpg|Geloucos/Hielocos Checklist Series 1 (Part 2) (52) CocaCola Eggies.png|Coca-Cola stamp Authentic cola.jpg hielocos-coca-cola-boton-primera-generacion-D_NQ_NP_890026-MLM28993283384_122018-F.jpg|Button Pin From Hielocos 1st Generation Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 8.39.14 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.01.59 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.01.22 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.20.00 PM.png|Checklist Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.21.09 PM.png |-| Canadian Series 1, 2 & 3= In Canada, half of this series was part of Series 1 and 2 which combined some of the Things series characters as well as eight exclusive characters that were not part of any other existing series. One in ten Canadian blister packs contained a glow-in-the-dark Gogo. Gallery S2.jpg|Canadian checklist (Series 2) Canadapacket.png|Package (Canada) firsttimeonwiki.jpg|Blister Pack (Canada) #1 blistercanadapa.png|Blister Pack (Canada) #2 |-| Glowies= A special version of the original series, but every character in the pack glows in the dark. These packs were promotional items for a local newspaper in Cleveland, Ohio during the height of the Crazy Bones "Craze" sometime in the late 1990s. These are extremely rare, and there may have only been a few hundred packs ever made, if not less. The outer package is different from other series as this package is made of thick paper and not foil. The glow in the dark Gogo's would also appear in common packs too but not very rarely. Gallery 96glowies.jpg|Display box Cb.jpg|Rare Glowies pack (31) Glow Sets 3+4.png Category:Series Category:Classic Series Category:Coca-Cola Category:1996